(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a slide-out tray system for a vehicle.
(b) Background Art
A conventional vehicle includes a trunk having a space for storing items. Typically, the trunk includes a trunk lid, a connector part for connecting the trunk lid to a vehicle body panel directly or indirectly (e.g., through an intermediate panel), and a latch for engaging and disengaging the trunk lid into and from a vehicle body portion.
The trunk lid is opened and/or closed manually and/or automatically. For example, a trunk lid switch or handle is provided inside the vehicle to open and close the trunk lid so that driver does not need to get out of the vehicle to open and close the trunk lid or it does not need someone else's help to open and close the trunk lid.
In the conventional vehicle, however, inconveniences still exist. That is, vehicle driver or others have difficulty in loading and uploading items to and from the trunk.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.